Gambler
Gambler is a shady man who is a anti hero for his own game series The Vegas Job where he is a member of a legendary heist crew being the leader of the brood heist team being the team's Leader and strategist having good plan's and has two son's Lucas and Vincent who later grow up in a spinoff of The Vegas Job called blood brother's where you play as the two son's of Gambler who became wanted after they get blamed for the murder of a cop known as Ricky Malone who was killed by a shady figure. Appearance Gambler often wear's a detective jacket and a white fedora. He also wears a belt around some cargo pant's which he stole because he grew up as a "Begger" and had to steal for stuff so he killed someone and took the person's clothes then hiding it so the cop's wouldn't believe a kid would have killed a innocent man.He also carries a 210 Machine Gun or The chooser which is a tommy gun which surprisingly still work's. Personality Gambler's personality is often focused and scheming due to him being his heist crew's strategist planning all their heist's. He's also rather intelligent because he can often use his enemy's word's against them because he has a sharp tongue and is also good at blackmailing enemies with a simple recorded message then he can get access to important vault's. He also smoke's a lot and is rather notorious against The Vegas Police Force or VPF. Appearances The Vegas Job (2006) Released on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 this was Gambler's first appearance in a video game not counting his appearance as the shady figure boss of the beat em up bloodbath which was a gory beat em up from the 90's where you were a serial killer running away from the cop's but that is off topic.Basically Gambler accidentally blow's up a mafia don's home who came to live in America and so to repay him he goes to Vegas and does some heist job's to repay the mafia gang. After founding a heist crew and making some new friend's in Vegas too they do the job's and Gambler repays the mafia don with money. The Vegas Job 2 Manhunt (2008) Released on PlayStation 3 and Wii as The Vegas Job Beginning's where you got the first game and second game on one disk. Gambler after leaving Vegas with his crew decide's to do a robbery in Paris moving on from Vegas and after failing the heist then they decide to try and track down this traitor museum guard leading them to go on a hunt for him a manhunt. He's finally killed on a rainy Thursday for "Revenge". S.T.R.I.K.E Deathmatch (2010) A popular multiplayer mod of Alpha S.T.R.I.K.E Team which was a PC rail shooter. This mod turn's the game into a FPS deathmatch and one of the character skin's and voice pack's is gambler. Relationship's Rob Snider: These two guy's are best bud's and Gambler actually care's for him as they live together in a apartment in New York. Charlotte Webber: After hearing about gambler they decided to date and she gave birth to Lucas and Vincent who were Twin's but they are similar but they still have differences such as Vincent having black hair. The Brood Heist crew:Really good after Rob decided to join and gambler actually care's for them even if they suffer. Quotes "Surprise Motherfucker's It's Me hahaha!!" "Listen Your getting something to think in hospital because your a wanted man and I'm taking you down!" "Eat Bullet Dickhead!!" "The day when I became the gambler ego the day the John Black identity died I became the Vegas shadow,The Gambler!!!" (Gambler's Monologue from the intro of The Vegas Job due to the cutscenes being animated like a graphic novel where it show's a shadowy street with two corpses on the floor dead with gambler narrating) Backstory John Cole Black was born on Christmas eve in 1984 on a snowy New York street by two homeless people Martha Webber and Thomas Black He was raised as a poor kid being mocked at school by other pupil's angering him until one day he actually fought a bully who was beating up a innocent kid called Alex Wright who gave him his thank's before the bully broke John's nose and he went to hospital after school for surgery on his nose which fixed because it was loosely hanging. John in high school was a cool kind who then in the late 90's worked with a drug dealer called Stanley Coleman as they became good friend's because Stanley sold drugs after growing up John gave up on life and attempted multiple suicides in his depression before joining a gang and massacring a whole office block killing million's as they robbed it knowing that were hidden money in the office. John accidentally destroyed a mafia don's home held up by steel pole's and so he gave up his sole identity and became Gambler. Trivia Miracle of Sound was sponsored by sundown development team to make a song based on the Vegas job called Vegas Town blue's originally called shadow's in the dark . Originally Sundown development team wanted someone else instead of Cole alderman to voice gambler. Gambler got his ego from watching people bet and gamble in the casino's thus making him and snap and become gambler where his ego took over his identity. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Vigilantes